


I Want You To Be Happier

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broody Draco Malfoy, M/M, Song Lyrics, broody harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Draco comes to the realization that Harry isn't happy and comes up with a plan to make him happier.





	I Want You To Be Happier

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said before, I have a TON of songs that I want to make into one shots for these boys. Basically every song I hear ends up in one of two categories: Harry songs, or Draco songs, lol. This one has been stuck in my head for days, so here it is :-)

 

Draco walked into Harry's kitchen to find Harry staring a bit blankly at the bacon as it fried. Before going over and wishing Harry a good morning, Draco took a minute to think. There used to be a time when Harry would have been grinning like an idiot as he cooked, but now, Draco couldn't remember the last time he caught Harry smiling. Instead, Harry had been quiet and withdrawn.

They'd only been dating about 10 months, but already the relationship seemed to be dying. It had started out as a passionate blaze, but now...

Unbidden, lyrics floated through Draco's mind: _When the morning comes, when we see what we've become, in the cold light of day, we're a flame in the wind, not the fire we'd begun. Every argument, every word we can't take back, 'cuz with all that has happened, I think we both know the way the story ends._

Draco shook off his melancholy and walked over to Harry. He put his arms around Harry's waist and snuggled him tight for a moment before giving him a kiss. Harry hummed slightly before giving Draco a tiny smile.

“Morning,” Draco greeted.

“Morning,” Harry returned. “Hungry?”

“Starving!” Draco exclaimed honestly. They'd kept each other up late and worn each other out last night, and so, Draco currently felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

They ate their breakfast and drank their tea, not saying much of anything until Harry had to rush off to his Auror training. Harry gave him a quick kiss before running toward the floo.

“Have a good day,” Draco bade softly.

“I'll try. You too!” Harry wished with a small smile.

Draco scoffed dismissively, knowing that he had nothing worth doing to make the day a good one. He wandered around the house for an hour or so before deciding to go shopping. With nothing he NEEDED to buy, he spent the entire time picking things he thought might look nice in Harry's house. He did this fairly often over the months and had inadvertently remodeled Grimmauld Place because of it. As he shopped, he thought about Harry and more lyrics floated through his mind.

_Lately I've been, I've been thinking, I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier, though it means I'll have to leave._

When Harry came home from work, Draco had dinner on the table ready to eat. Harry looked shocked.

“You cooked?”

Draco smirked. “I ordered Muffy to cook.”

“Ah, well, it smells delicious,” Harry murmured gratefully, giving Draco a kiss of greeting before sitting at the table. Draco sat down and dished them up. They were both quiet as they ate, and Draco couldn't help but wonder if things would be different if Harry was with Ginny. Chances were that Harry would be telling HER all about his day. He'd talk in that animated way of his, and he give her genuine smiles.

Draco had a hard time eating, but he subtly cast tiny vanishing spells so that it looked like he was eating normally. As he ate, more lyrics floated through his mind.

_When the evening falls, and I'm left here with my thoughts, and the image of you being with someone else, well, that's eating me up inside, but we've run our course, we pretend that we're okay, now if we jump together, at least we can swim, far away from the wreck we made._

Harry looked up and noticed Draco watching him. He smiled a little, reaching out and taking hold of Draco's hand. “This is really good! Thank you for feeding me; I hadn't had a chance to eat lunch and was bloody starving!”

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Draco murmured in concern.

Harry forced a tiny smile, laughed, and flapped his hand dismissively. “That's what I have you for!”

_Then only for a minute, I want to change my mind, 'cuz this just don't feel right to me, I want to raise your spirits, I want to see you smile but know that means I'll have to leave._

Draco stood up and brought his dishes to the sink, vanishing the last of the food off his plate as he did so. Then – before he could change his mind, he headed toward the fire and took a pinch of floo powder from the pot.

“Where you going?” Harry asked curiously.

“Mum wants me to be home for breakfast so we can spend tomorrow together,” he lied smoothly.

“Oh...” Harry murmured in understanding. Then he started babbling a little bit about his day.

_Lately I've been, I've been thinking, I think that you'll be happier, I want you to be happier, so I'll go, I'll go, I will go, go, go!_

Draco threw the floo into the fire, but Harry got to his feet.

“Draco!”

“What Potter?” Draco asked in frustration.

“Don't go just yet! I've been trying for ages to figure out how to ask you something, but I think that no matter how I ask it, you'll get mad at me,” Harry rambled on.

“Harry,” Draco murmured sternly, trying to prevent a lengthy word vomit.

“So I'm just going to ask it! Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?”

Draco felt all the blood drain from his body into the floor under him. “What?” He was so stunned that he couldn't think for a good two or three seconds. Then his brain processed the question, but it still didn't make sense. “But... I don't understand...”

Harry stood up and walked over so he could pull Draco into his arms. “I'm serious. I love you and want to marry you. I've been brooding over how to ask you for weeks! I thought about making grand romantic gestures, or doing it in public so that everyone knows how I feel about you, but then I realized that you'd probably say no and murder me on the spot if I did that, so then I thought maybe a SMALL romantic gesture – such as dinner, but...”

Draco was curious enough to push aside his misgivings and ask: “But what?”

“But you didn't seem to be happy with me anymore, so I thought maybe I should just wait until,” he sighed and shook his head. “I dunno, I made you happy again.” Harry held Draco tighter and rested his head on Draco's chest. “But then you said you were going home, and that word made my heart hurt. I want you to think of HERE as your home! I don't want you to ever leave!”

Draco savored the armful of Harry for a long moment before pushing him away. “Listen, this thing between us doesn't seem to be working. We don't talk unless we're arguing about something. The only time we seem to get along is when we're shagging, and as much as I'd rather give up my soul than give up you, I think that you would be happier with someone else.”

“What?!” Harry blurted out in shock, dismay, and a bit of anger.

“I want you to be happier,” Draco added, trying his best to look at anything but Harry.

“Then fucking MARRY ME!!!” Harry roared angrily. “As THAT'S the only way I'm ever going to be any happier than I already am right now!”

“Harry! You bloody fucking idiot! HOW is getting married going to solve anything if you're not happy with the way things are?!” Draco demanded, getting angry now himself.

Harry tore at his hair and roared again, this time from frustration. “You're not LISTENING!!! I'm trying to tell you that I AM bloody fucking happy! YOU make me happy – despite pissing me off on a daily basis – and I want YOU to keep on making me happy for the rest of our lives!”

Draco was silent for a long moment as he picked apart those words and analyzed them all. They sounded fairly straight forward, but how could they be? “But Harry... you HAVEN'T been happy lately. You've been broody and almost never smile anymore.”

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Draco a LOOK. “I already told you! I've been brooding over how to ask you to marry me! I couldn't smile because I was so afraid that you'd say no!”

Draco sighed. “Listen... I still think this is a bad idea, but most of me wants this bad enough to say fuck it. So, rather than say yes or no right now, let me think it over. Let's... Let's start by living together – officially. Announce our relationship to the world and see if we can survive the backlash. If – IF – we're still together and happy in a year, then... yes. I'll marry you.”

Harry sighed in profound relief. “I can accept that. So long as it means you're staying here with me.”

Harry kissed Draco and kept on kissing him until he forgot all about leaving.

 

 


End file.
